Lost Innocence
by Misa5
Summary: A short, sad fic about an abandoned Vulpix. Please review. I'm thinking of making more, but I'm not sure yet.


This is just a short fic I wanted to post. It's a sad one, be warned. I was bored so I decided to stick it up. And I'm listening to Sarah Brightman's This Love.

* * *

The little Pokemon sat outside in the cold, stinging rain. It was dark and the small Pokemon was cold, hungry, lost. People walked by, shoes crunching in the snow. None of them noticed the tiny Vulpix, much smaller than a normal one. None saw how the little Pokemon shivered in the frozen air. None saw the look of sadness and fear in her brown eyes.

The Vulpix had belonged to a young boy, who'd died earlier that day due to a strange sickness called luekimia. His parents, having been a poor family (and thus unable to afford any medicine for their sick boy), had taken the small Vulpix from her Trainer's bed the moment he'd died. They'd put her in a box and closed it and taken her far away. Then they had left the box in the cold darkness. Vulpix had been scared. She'd wanted her Trainer and couldn't understand why he had let his parents take her from him. She couldn't understand why he hadn't answered her cries as she'd been put in the box and taken away. She couldn't understand why she'd been abandoned.

Yulpix was young and didn't understand death and poverty. But she did understand fear, cold, hunger, and the other things she was feeling. She shivered more and whined as people walked by, but her whine was weak, and so was she. So tiny the Vulpix was that she was beginning to suffer hyperthermia. Her paws were numb and stiff, her tail felt like ice, her nose stung from the cold.

She whined more, trying to get someone to notice her. She'd left the box a while ago and wandered, trying to find her way home only to become lost even more than she was. She'd walked for hours, until her paws were sore (until the freezing snow and cold had numbed them). She had walked until she'd found a busy city, but had collapsed by the street, in the shadows where none could see her. A car had sped past earlier and drenched her with freezing water, which didn't matter as the pounding rain was colder anyways.

The fire fox was scared, wet, cold, hungry. She wanted her Trainer to hold her and pet her and comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But she knew, somehow, that he'd never hold her again, that she'd never feel his soft, small hands gently stroking her until she'd fall asleep. That she'd never hear his soothing voice telling her how much she meant to him.

Now, as the weather grew colder, the rain worse, and the people scarce, Vulpix slowly laid down, her body wracked with violent shuddering, her soaked fur clinging to her body. She watched with clouding eyes as the streets finally cleared, the sidewalks emptied, and she was alone. None heard the soft crying of the small Pokemon as the night wore on. None noticed...

* * *

"Vulpix!"

The tiny fox Pokemon looked around. It was warm and sunny, and there were flowers everywhere. She was in a giant field! And it was so warm and nice and smelled good. And that voice...  
"Vulpix!"

She stood and shook her head. She didn't know how she got here, but it didn't matter. That voice was her Trainer! She turned her head to the right and saw him standing there, dressed as he was the night she'd been taking from him. White shirt, black pants, no shoes. Blonde, short hair messy as always. But his blue eyes were clear and full of life, not dull like they'd been before.

Vulpix cried out happily and ran to her Trainer, flying like the wind. With a mighty leap, she bound into his arms and rubbed her head on his chest. Tears ran from her eyes, and from the boy's as well as he sat in the warm grass and held her like he used to, softly petting her head as he spoke.

"It's going to be okay, Vulpix. Everything's alright. We're together again..."

END

* * *

Oo Yes, it's sad. I know. Shrugs. I'm trying my hand at different genres, instead of just horror/fantasy/comedy all the time. What do you guys think? I like reviews! 


End file.
